plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 7
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |before = Far Future - Day 6 |after = Far Future - Day 8}} Dialogue (After the player completes the level and receives the note) Crazy Dave: It says there's an error. Can you come here and fix it Penny? Penny: Did you try unplugging it and plugging it back in? Difficulty This level has lots of Bot Swarm ambushes, as well as a large abundance or zombies to deal with which can overwhelm some players. Robo-Cone Zombies can be difficult to deal with, as they have an enormous amount of health but with a proper defense, one should be able to pass this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = |note7 = Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 4 |note9 = First flag |zombie10 = |note10 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 2 4 |zombie12 = |note12 = 100% Plant Food |zombie13 = |note13 = Bot Swarm! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 4 |zombie16 = 1 3 5 |zombie17 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 3 5 |note18 = Bot Swarm!, final flag |ambush18 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Citron **Laser Bean (or Fume-shroom) **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Wall-nut (if you have eight slots) *Plant sun-producing plants. Try do delay the zombies by using Iceberg Lettuces against them while you take the time to plant one column of Citrons. It is a powerful plant, as its plasma balls deal 40 normal damage shots. However, its only big problem is that it takes a long time to reload its projectile, and it does not deal with splash damage. To prevent this, plant another column of Laser Beans to deal with the zombies behind the front most zombie to weaken them. Citrons can be overpowered against the Robo-Cone Zombie alone. *Do not forget to use a Blover to kill the Jetpack Zombies if there are too many of them. *Take advantage of Power Tiles. Focus on delaying the zombies in order to create your army. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Twin Sunflower **Pea Pod **Melon-pult **Tall-nut **Potato Mine *Begin with planting Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers. Kill first zombies with Potato Mine. Then dig out Sunflowers and plant Twin Sunflowers instead. *Now, you have five Twin Sunflowers. Plant Pea Pods in the row with red Power Tiles, Melon-pults in the row with blue Power Tiles, and Tall-nuts in the row with yellow Power Tiles. No matter when and in which order you will plant them, but try to have at least one Pea Pod in each row before the Robo-Cone Zombie appearance. Plant Potato Mine in the lane in witch Robo-Cone Zombie is and you may need 3-headed Pea Pod to deal with him. You should try to kill the Buckethead Zombie with Potato Mine, or upgrade your Pea Pod. *When you receive the first Plant Food, use it on Twin Sunflowers, but make sure to feed this one that is planted on Power Tile. It will give you 500 additional sun, so try to plant Melon-pult. Keep upgrading your Pea Pods. *When the first Bot Swarm appear, you will probably have at least two-headed Pea Pod in each row, and two to three Tall-nuts. Plant more Melon-pults when possible. *Use the second Plant Food on Twin Sunflowers again. You should have four to five Melon-pults now, so you need to focus on upgrading Pea Pods. *Before the last wave, you need at least four-headed Pea Pods in each lane, five Melon-pults and five Tall-nuts. Save your Plant Food until you will receive another one and most of the zombies from the last wave will be on screen. *When the last wave comes, use your Plant Food on Melon-pults that are planted on Power Tiles. It ends with most of the zombies eliminated. *Finish the last Robo-Cone Zombies with five-headed Pea Pods. You can use Potato Mines to finish the level faster. The main idea of this strategy is to plant Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers, then Pea Pods, Tall-nuts, Melon-pults and repeat it until you have five Melon-pults, five Twin Sunflowers, five Tall-nuts and all Pea Pods maxed out. This setup does not need Blover. Gallery FR FF D7.png|First time reward Ff7 cavia.png|By Future7.png|By FF - Day 7 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 7 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 7 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 7 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 7 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF7 1.PNG|By FF7 2.PNG|First wave FF7 3.PNG|Final wave FF7.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2_Stragety_FF7.png|By SOFF7.PNG|By FF-7 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 7 - Found Citron - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Citron, Laser Bean and Endurian - Far Future Day 7 (Ep.242)|By Trivia *The note the player gets references the common error on the internet that goes Error 404: page not found. How would you rate Far Future - Day 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags